Smash King
Smash King is a Super Smash Bros. Brawl Machinima series created by Tigura21. It is about Bowser and his life and challenges throughout Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Smash King tourney along with his team-mates, Peach and Meta Knight. Summary The story starts out with a fight between Peach and Bowser on Final Destination. At first, Peach is winning, until Bowser stops taking it easy and defeats her. He talks to Wario about getting Peach to join his team for the Smash King tourney, which he later successfully convinces her to do. Meanwhile, Mario wakes up reborn after what happened back between him and Bowser during Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mario plans to find Bowser and get revenge on him. He comes across Captain Falcon and has a short fight against him, resulting in Mario winning. Mario pledges again to find Bowser, unknowingly passing him by. Peach and Wolf are in the middle of a Pre-Tournament Exibition Match, when Ike shows up to save Princess Peach, much to the disappoinment of Pit, Dedede, and the audience. Wario arrives at Bowser's house to take him to meet a possible third team member. He introduces Bowser to the paranoid, yet secretly powerful Meta Knight, who at first doesn't give a good show, but ends up giving a good first impression. Mario soon meets Ike and follows him back to his castle. The two try to fight off a Yoshi living in Ike's castle, when they find out it had laid eggs after killing it. The babies hatch and chase Mario and Ike away from the castle. Mario manages to send them off with his Ascent Mode and final smash. As Mario and Ike leave the scene, it turns out they were being watched by Sonic. Soon, the Smash King tourney starts. Bowser's team is put up against Team Pikachu (Kirby, Toon Link and Pikachu.) Meta Knight and Peach manage to defeat Toon Link and Kirby quickly, but Pikachu offers a winner-take-all match against Bowser. Bowser quickly accepts. Bowser and Pikachu are sent to fight in Hyrule Temple. The battle is fierce, and Pikachu keeps on tossing Bowser around. Soon, to everybody's surprise, Bowser transforms into a super version of himself, and defeats Pikachu. Meanwhile, Mario and Ike meet Sonic the Hedgehog, who has been following them and been taking note of their strengths. Mario goes into a similar form as Bowser had, but is tired out soon. Sonic eventually comes out and asks the two to join his team for the Smash King tourney. Mario and Ike accept, Mario wanting to find Bowser. Soon, Link and Lucario are introduced. The two of them ambush Team Bowser, and Lucario takes Bowser to Skyworld so they can talk privately. Bowser soon finds out that Lucario is the reincarnation of his old mentor, Mewtwo. Lucario is angry at Bowser, claiming that Bowser left him for dead in Melee. Soon, Pit, the Smash King referee comes and stops the violence between them. Link and Lucario's team leader, Ganondorf, arrives and offers to take Bowser to their base. Bowser is angry seeing that Ganondorf is back in Brawl. Bowser is held captive in their cells, until Sheik soon gets him out with the help of Wario, Liz the Charizard, and Snake. Immediatley right after his freedom, Bowser hurries to help his team-mates in their fight against Team Donkey Kong. Before Bowser arrives, Peach and Meta Knight battle against Donkey Kong, Olimar and Mr. Game & Watch. Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch are both knocked out, and Peach is having a hard time against Donkey Kong. Bowser soon saves her and takes out Olimar and Donkey Kong. Peach however feels sad, thinking that Bowser wasn't respecting her. After King Dedede (president of the Smash King tourney) and Zelda reassure Peach, she makes up with Bowser. The story skips to when the tournament has almost ended, Team Ganondorf being the undefeated team. Peach and Meta Knight go to see Zelda, who they hear talking to Samus. Samus is talking about something involving Bowser that makes Peach suspicious. Meanwhile, Fox (one of the Smash King commentators) is suspicious over the acts of Ganondorf and what is behind Bowser. He goes to Team Ganondorf's base, letting only Pit know where he was going. Falco (the other commentator) finds out, and goes with Pit to find Fox. Fox runs in to Lucario, and at the same time elsewhere, Falco and Pit run into Wolf while looking for Fox in Team Ganondorf's base. Both meetings end up in fighting. Eventually, Lucario reveals to Fox that Ganondorf plans to use Bowser's special powers so that he can rise up and defeat the gods of Brawl. Meanwhile, Mario and Ike are walking waiting for Sonic, when they run into Ganondorf and Link. Mario isn't too happy seeing Ganondorf. Ganondorf sends Ike and Link into another dimension so that they can fight, and reveals to Mario that he has an evil plan. Mario tries to stop him, but Ganondorf is immune to Mario's attacks. Meta Knight, who was following after Samus, meets up with Wario, and they look together. They eventually find her and Snake, who appear to be in a secret organization. Before Wario and Meta Knight have to fight Snake, Samus and Wolf, Mario shows up and the other three run away. Mario is happy to help, until he recognizes Meta Knight from Bowser's team. In the other dimension, Link attacks Ike, but Ike doesn't fight back because he believes Link is a Hero, and that they shouldn't be fighting. Link explains his backstory of why he turned evil to Ike and transforms into Dark Link. Ike agrees to fight Link. At Bowser's house, Bowser is teaching Liz English, when Lucario comes in and attacks him with Fox by his side. On the Bridge of Eldin, Sonic is looking for Mario & Ike, when he runs into Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon demands that they have a race to prove who is faster. Sonic accepts and they begin to race. Meanwhile, Mario convinces Meta Knight and Wario that he wants to help keep Bowser safe from Ganondorf, but Meta Knight sees through Mario's lies and the two fight as Wario heads over to Bowser's home. Later at night, Marth and Luigi are looking for Captain Falcon, when Captain Falcon and Sonic cross the middle of the bridge at the same time, resulting in a tie. Sonic is outraged, until A portal from the Twilight Realm opens, and Ike and Link are dropped off by Midna. Team Falcon decide to fight him, and Sonic teams up with them, sending Ike to find Mario. Link in his ascent mode reacts with precise speed, angering Sonic, who then transforms into his own Ascent Mode. As Hyper Sonic, Sonic manages to gain the upper hand over Link, managing to blow a hole into the bridge. At Bowser's house, Bowser and Liz are fighting off against Lucario and Fox. Eventually, Fox stops helping Lucario and apologizes to Bowser. Lucario then senses Ganondorf coming, and takes out Fox. Then Ganon shows up, and forces Bowser to transform to Giga Bowser (under his control). While Wario flees to Bowser's House, Meta Knight fights Mario and at first gains a noticable advantage. Mario transforms to his Ascent Mode and topples him near instantly. Ike then shows up, greeting his teammate, and agrees to hear Bowser out to see if he really is evil. Soon after that, Roy's voice appears, and tells him he is proud, and gives him a Power Sticker as a gift. Meanwhile, Peach, Zelda and Wario greet the terrified Liz and Fox, and decide to find a way to transform Bowser back before he gets out of hand. During this time, Lucario becomes pure, and helps the others. However, Ganondorf explains that Giga Bowser is unable to have a conscience, and due to Ganondorf's power-up, he is unable to feel pain, or even death, and that Bowser will obey Ganondorf's will like a puppet. However, Peach reaveals that the Peach Beam can break Ganondorf's spell and free Bowser, but she needs time to charge it, so everyone fights off both Ganondorf and Giga Bowser, while Peach prays that it will work. Ganondorf gets annoyed, and sends Giga Bowser to eat Peach, but Falco, Pit and Dedede show up and hold him off some more. Peach then shoots her Peach Beam and returns Bowser to normal, albeit recovering from the attacks that were repressed before. Ganondorf then tries to kill Peach himself, but Meta Knight, Ike, and Mario show up in time, much to Peach's joy. Meanwhile, Link is revealed to be alive, but with hardly half strengh. Still, it was enough to beat down the ones at the Bridge. Back at Bowser's, Mario reassures Peach and heads off to fight Ganondorf with the help of Dedede. Ganondorf underestimates them at first, but when Mario's new power and transformations, along with Dedede's unknown skill come to play, Ganondorf is pushed agenst the wall. Enraged, he transforms into Beast Ganon to show how weak they are to him. Ganon then simply returns to his regular form, and fights with more effort, able to take on all 7 fighters with ease. Bowser sleeps, and reaccounts that even though he is evil, others have grown fond of him, including Peach, who he secretly loves. He grows tired of living a lie, but will do one last thing for Peach before returning to his true way of living. At the Bridge of Eldin, Link continues to attack the group, but soon Captain Falcon decides to end it, and explains that he wants Sonic to live because they both have a dream of being the fastest, and if Sonic dies, he will never have that dream. Knowing he is going to die anyway and that he wants at least one of them to experience that dream, he turns his own last stock into a massive power-up for himself, and sends Link flying with an enormously powerful Falcon Punch. Severely weakened from such effort, Captain Falcon falls into the hole in the bridge. Meanwhile, the 7 try to fight Ganondorf, with none of them truly dealing any damage to him. Ganondorf sends the Fighting Alloy Team to get Peach, but Bowser awakes and kills them. Before facing Ganondorf, he and Mario have a brief disscussion, with Bowser implying he is going to fight Mario afterwards. Bowser then fights an epic battle with Ganondorf in Norfair, with both sides being roughly even. Bowser, however, transforms into his Ascent Mode and, despite Ganondorf's great efforts, pounds him with great ferocity. Bowser then finishes by transforming to Ascent Mode MK II, and crushes Ganon with an Azure Bomb. Afterwards, Bowser taunts the crippled Ganondorf, but right before killing him, he teleports away, refusing to be "Number 2". Bowser makes his way back home, but in the middle of the celebration, he punches Mario, and forces everyone to fight him, claiming to be "Bowser Koopa, a monster after-all." Meanwhile Link lands at Delfino Plaza and reafirms his fate as being a villain. Finishing things up at the Bridge of Eldin, Sonic, Marth, and Luigi are mourning for Captain Falcon's death. Eventually, a ghostly form of Captain Falcon comes down from the sky to review the situation. Though, he attempts to advise Sonic to get his friends and warn him of future attacks, Sonic tries to push it out of his mind and shout at Falcon saying he needed the rematch to prove that he was the fasted. Laughing, Captain Falcon admits that Sonic truly is the world's quickest, as proven by his ascent mode. Following, he tells Sonic that he can see an upcoming battle throughout the entire world and explains that he would be useless given his state. Understanding, Sonic lets him go and brings Marth and Luigi to New Pork for recovery. There, Sonic receives a little gift from a mysterious voice: chaos control. This allows Sonic to send himself to Norfair where the current battle between Mario and Bowser is taking place. As the battle rages on, both Mario and Bowser turn into their ascent modes and prepare to finish what started back in Melee. After the rest of the party catches up to the fight, Peach calls for both of them to stop. As well, Ike calls for Sonic's help in ending the fray. Though, without much interruption, Mario and Bowser ignore the calls and continue with all their power. Up above, Samus, Wolf, and Snake are seen watching suspiciously. Luckily, by the end of the battle Sonic was able to turn into his ascent mode and hold up the battle by separating the two. After Sonic calms then down enough to leave their ascent modes, Mario reveals to everyone that Bowser joined their team in Melee as a spy for Ganondorf. Though, none of Bowser's friends believe that what Mario is saying is true, and ask for his side. Bowser remains silent on the subject but tells Peach that she has the right to hate him. All of a sudden, a grenade drops from the sky and hits both Bowser and Peach. Wolf hops down and tries to attack Peach. Snake grabs Bowser, while Samus tries to blast the Koopa King with a secret weapon. Seeing what this weapon might do to him, he summons a minion and watches as the weapon completely disintegrated the minion. With this in mind, Bowser attempts to fight the team with as little strength as he has left, avoiding Samus' blasts. Zelda then begins to explain the truth behind the situation to the last detail. She starts by explaining the functions in Melee that were utilized to make fighters stronger, leading to "Event 51". She spoke about how the three people that are fought in that event were known as "The Creator's Triune", characters that evolved faster than everyone else. She went on to say that Bowser is the most powerful of the Creator's Triune and is even comparable to the Creator itself. It is because of this that the team was sent to capture Bowser and bring him back to the creator, who believes that he is a threat to his existence. After the explanation, smoke balls are sent out and Samus fires her third shot, successfully hitting Bowser. In disbelief of what is going on, Bowser's friends do everything they possibly can to protect Bowser, who is now frozen, from being captured by Samus and the others. Suddenly, Bowser gains the ability to move once more, shocking everyone. He explains that the blast earlier didn't disintegrate his minion but inserted so much power into it that it imploded. With this new power, Bowser gained the ability to turn into something unimaginable: Ascent Giga Bowser. He then nodded towards the creator saying that someone might like him a little too much... Characters Team Bowser: *'Bowser:' The main character of the series. During Melee, he was known as the weakling, but he took training under Mewtwo and eventually defeated Ganondorf. In Brawl, he returns and is the leader of his team. Before he had even requested Peach to join his team, he had been working on his ascent mode. During his fierce battle with Pikachu, Bowser unleashed it, causing many to change their thoughts about him. Bowser's personality is generally grumpy, but he can be compassionate to others. He sometimes goes out of control in anger when he remembers how people mocked him. *'Peach:' One of the secondary characters in the series. At first, Peach sees Bowser as if he was trying to act like Mario. Eventually, she saw him for who he was. Peach is free-spirited, and doesn't want to look weak. She hates it when Bowser tries to step in and save her when she is put in a dangerous situation. However, she cares about Bowser. *'Meta Knight:' The third member of Bowser's team. Wario introduced Meta Knight to Bowser. Meta Knight is primarily red. When he's red, he's jumpy and nervous, which gave Bowser a bad first impression. However, when he turns blue he is serious and stronger. Meta Knight may have a crush on Princess Zelda, since they both seem to like poetry. Team Sonic: *'Mario:' The second-most important character in the series. During Melee, he lead the team of Roy, Bowser, and himself. Soon, Bowser defeated Mario near the end. Mario was reborn in Brawl and focused on finding Bowser so that he could get revenge. Mario is generally a kind and helpful person. Occasionally his voice goes high like the regular Mario. It is seen that in Smash King Racconto that he commonly used this voice around Peach. Although he has good intentions, he refuses to see any good in Bowser. *'Ike:' Ike was Mario's first friend that he made in Brawl. Mario first mistoke him for Roy. Ike only wants to do good, and is a self-titled, "Hero of Justice." He often tries to title Mario as a fellow Hero of Justice, which Mario dislikes. He had a castle, but a family of Yoshis took it over. Ike does not like harming those he believes to be good. *'Sonic:' The leader of Team Sonic. Sonic took note in Mario and Ike's strengths, and requested them to join his team. Sonic managed to get his team registered while the tournament had already started by bribing King Dedede with food. Sonic is calm, and often teases other characters, even his own teammates. He likes it when his whole team works together to fight against their opponents. Team Ganondorf: *'Ganondorf:' The main villain in the series. During Melee, he had an evil plan, and used Bowser, but ended up getting defeated by Bowser. He came back into Brawl, and got another evil plan. Ganondorf is a cruel person, and is very persuasive. He has been shown to be very powerful near the end of the Brawl Smash King tourney, not even flinching from Mario's Final Smash. *'Mewtwo/Lucario:' During Melee, Mewtwo was known as the weakest Smasher. However, he managed to defeat Fox to everybody's disbelief. After Bowser pleaded, Mewtwo took Bowser under his wing and trained him. At one currently unseen point, Mewtwo seems to have been betrayed by Bowser. Bowser knows that Ganondorf was behind what had happened. In Brawl, Mewtwo was reincarnated as Lucario. His goal is similar to Mario's, as he wants to kill Bowser. Lucario joined Ganondorf's team so that Ganondorf wouldn't expect Lucario to be in his way, as Lucario is also after Bowser for another reason. *'Link:' Link is very different from his game counterpart. Link in Smash King is very homicidal, and loves to fight people. The reason for this was soon explained. During Melee, Link was like his game counterpart, and set out to stop Ganondorf. However, Link lost, but Ganondorf asked if Link actually wanted to fight him, or if he was expected to. Once Link met Ganondorf in Brawl, Link joined his team and became evil. The Brawl Spectator Society: *'President Dedede: '''Leader of the BS Society. As the leader of the BS Society, he organized the exhibition matches and watches over the current Smash King tournament. He is a pervert who is always accompanied by his "Zero Suits". He's also a gambler. Seeing Bowser's potiential, he constantly makes bets on Bowser's team. He dreams of becoming a God....with Bowser's help. *'Fox'':' ''Head spectator for the BS Society. He is completely oblivious to the reason why everyone mocks their organization's name. Upon seeing Bowser's transformation, Fox became suspicious and was worried there might be a repeat of Bowser's incident in Melee. *'Pit:' Referee of the BS Society. He always overreacts to jokes, especially those of sexual manner. He admires Fox for being the only one to treat him with respect and he uses his flight to get around the stages and stop the rule breakers. He is a fan of Team Sonic. *'Falco: Spectator of the BS Society. He is a real joker, often messing with Pit and Fox; sometimes going so far as to mock President Dedede. He may have a careless attitude, but he can be serious when needed. '''Secondary Characters: *'Wario:' Bowser's best friend. He is usually found flirting or even stalking Samus Aran, who often returns his affections with her blaster. He prefers not to fight, but will do so as needed. He introduces Meta Knight to Bowser and assists in his friend's multiple encounters with Ganondorf. *'Liz:' Liz the Lizardon; Bowser's second love interest after Peach. She is shown to speak in animal tongue and take English lessons from Bowser. She has a crush on Bowser but hides it from him. She is eventually shown as a skilled fighter in both episode 12 and 13. *'Zelda': Peach's best friend since the days of Melee. She is a shy and reserved person at heart, but her personality undergoes a drastic change when transformed into Sheik. She has magical powers and telekinetic abilities which she used to rescue Bowser from Ganondorf's clutches. Zelda also harbors a secret that could literally change the face of Brawl. Team Pikachu * Pikachu: 'The Leader of Team Pikachu, He is very stubborn & obnoxious to people around him. He seems to show animosity towards Bowser, and always finds himself losing to him, He also has a bad habit of saying chu after every sentence. * '''Toon Link: '''One of the members of Team Pikachu, He always has love for music and mostly spends his free time with Daisy & Nana on New Pork City. He is defeated by Meta Knight in the exhibition match. * '''Kirby: '''One of the members of Team Pikachu, He has bad habit of copy everyone in sight to where it gets annoying, He was Wario's first choice in joining Team Bowser, but his copycat behavior prevented him from doing so, He is defeated by Peach in the exhibition match. ' Team Ice Climbers * Popo & Nana: The Leaders of Team Ice Climbers, they invite Mario, Sonic & Ike into their homes in exchange for a challenge between in which they end up losing. * Squirtle: One of the members of Team Ice Climbers, originally his persona was generic afterwards it becomes more childish and his voice childish as well, He has a huge liking to Bowser, who he calls Boozer. * Lucas: One of the members of Team Ice Climbers. Team Yoshi * Yoshi: The Leader of Team Yoshi, He has major vendetta towards Team Sonic, after Mario & Ike killed all of the Yoshi's in Ike's castle and sets a plan to take them out, in which it fails. they also end up losing to Team Captain Falcon. * Ness: '''One of the members of Team Yoshi, He goes along with Yoshi's plan to lure Team Sonic into their trap as the little boy who lost his monkey. * '''Diddy Kong: '''One of the members of Team Yoshi, He also goes along with Yoshi's plan to lure Team Sonic as the pet monkey Team Sonic have trouble catching. '''Team Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong: '''The Leader of Team Donkey Kong. He has Bad Blood towards Bowser after went on him and swore to get back at him. * '''Mr. Game & Watch: One of the members of Team Donkey Kong. He has a Chris Rock like personality and was also on the Smash King filler, Fox's News in which he usd a illegal item. * Olimar: One of the members of Team Donkey Kong. Ascent Modes Ascent Modes are special forms in the series that certain characters have been shown to have. They are obtained when a character as told by Sonic, to change there internal structure with pure willpower. Bowser's ascent mode was the most important to the plot so far. Bowser changes his colors from regular, to the white pallette swap. Ganondorf seeks to use Bowser's ascent mode for his evil deeds. Fox is suspicious as to how Bowser could have obtained one, having known Bowser's past. Mario's ascent mode was what got Sonic interested in having Mario on his team. Mario changes into Fire Mario. At first, Mario couldn't manage his well, and usually got weakened, and worn out but he has now mastered it. Link showed off his ascent mode to Ike, which was Dark Link. Sonic's ascent mode is Hyper Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Lucario and Peach are set to obtain an ascent mode as shown in Tigura21's new opening. Peach's ascent mode puts her in another dress, and is possibly powered by the Star Rod, seen in the opening. Lucario's ascent mode changes into to that of a Mega Lucario (originally Shiny Lucario). Jjigglypuff sightings Episode 1: Nearby the bridge in Green Hill Zone. Episode 2: On Hyrule Temple right before Ike attempts to help out Mario in his journey. Episode 3: O'''n castle siege durring the opening announcements. '''Episode 4: On Hyrule Temple while the BS society comments on Pikachu's first "Volt Tackle". Episode 5: On the Custom Stage (day) bridge right as Wario begins to execute his final attempt for Samus. Episode 6: On the Mario Kart stage immediately after Peach defeats Pikachu. Episode 7: In Green Greens as Mario and Ike attempt to comfort Ness (not viewable in the Youtube version). Episode 8: On the swing in New Pork City as Snake awares Bowser that his team is at Jungle Japes. Episode 9: In Yoshi's Island (Melee) as Ganondorf delivers his final speech to Mario. Episode 10: On the far back building in Delfino Plaza as Wario gives directions for finding Samus to Meta Knight. Episode 11: ' '''Episode 12: '''In Shadow Moses when Ike talks about who Bowser might really be. '''Episode 13: ' 'Episode 14: ' '''Episode 15: Smash King Racconto Smash King Racconto is the prequel to Smash King. The series mostly takes place in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and explains Bowser's backstory. The episodes are notably out of chronological order.